


Doyoung with Jaehyun (and the cursed nickname)

by haechair



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Doyoung is just trying to live peacefully, Endearments, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechair/pseuds/haechair
Summary: It is when Jaehyun started calling him baby that Doyoung lost his mind.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 24
Kudos: 279





	Doyoung with Jaehyun (and the cursed nickname)

It all first started one peaceful morning while Doyoung’s making his own sandwich and Jaehyun is coming out of nowhere, fresh from bed. Doyoung (not even in the slightest shameful) ogles Jaehyun’s disheveled state. Messy hair, black shirt crumpled, puffy face. 

Doyoung snaps himself out of it and focuses on putting the ham on top of the bread. Jaehyun walks up behind him. Doyoung feels a lump stuck in his throat, his chest beating rapidly. 

“Baby, pass me the milk, please.”

Everything around Doyoung is noisy. Yuta complaining about the lack of food Taeyong had cooked, Donghyuck screaming at Johnny for not deleting his funny picture and Mark scrambling for his lost socks but all he hears is that cursed nickname.

No one’s even paying attention to them but Doyoung feels shy and embarrassed.

The way it rolls over Jaehyun’s tongue is so natural like he’s been saying it his whole life. Or he’s been calling Doyoung that way for years now when in fact, this is the first time he’s heard it.

Doyoung clears his throat and hastily grabs the carton of milk by the table and gives it to the smirking Jaehyun beside him, dimples appearing.

-

Doyoung’s not one for nicknames or things like that. He’s usually not very fond of them. He finds it silly and so, so unnecessary. He doesn’t get how people would love them. Well that was at least before Jaehyun started doing it. 

He thinks he must be a hypocrite. 

“Baby, your phone’s on top of the counter.”

Doyoung feels his cheeks reddening and his chest beating so loud. He nods and turns to go and fetch his phone. He wonders how Jaehyun just casually say it like it does nothing to him when in fact every time he hears Jaehyun say that, he wants to ask Yuta to help him bury himself six feet underground with chains around his casket.

Jaehyun never called him that way for the first few months of them dating. He wonders where did the habit came from?

From movies? Books? 

Doyoung gasped when an idea flashed on his mind. His burrows furrowed as he stomps out of the kitchen area with his phone clutched in his right hand to go to his room, nose flaring about the idea he just got. 

Johnny.

-

Well, of course, he’s not sure. He can never be sure.

He can ask yes, but he won’t.

He won’t just approach Johnny and ask him if he had suggested to his boyfriend to call him that way. He would never do that. Thinking about it just makes Doyoung cringe and he knows Johnny won’t ever let it down if he’ll actually ask.

Though, he’s like sixty percent sure about it. Especially, when they’re now in their practice room, taking a break. Doyoung’s gulping a whole water bottle down as he stares at Johnny and Jaehyun in a corner, laughing about something he can’t hear.

Doyoung pouts and thinks about that cursed nickname. He panics when Jaehyun meets his gaze and he immediately averts his eyes, though, it’s useless because Jaehyun’s already walking up to him.

Doyoung curses a million times in his head and he’s pretty sure Jaehyun can tell. His dimples popping up, if that’s any indication. Doyoung tries to walk away but Jaehyun’s arms wraps around his waist and he can hear his deep laugh vibrating already.

“Baby, where are you going?”

Doyoung winces as he heard that nickname, again. He chuckles awkwardly and slightly pushes Jaehyun’s shoulders off him. 

“Away.”

He escapes Jaehyun’s strong arms in awkward state with his heart beating so fast he thinks he’ll faint and his brain having a few loose turmoils. 

-

“Have you been purposely avoiding Jaehyun, by any chance?”

Doyoung, with brows furrowed, looked at Taeyong who’s munching he’s fourth cupcake that day. “What?”

Taeyong finally looks up to him and raised an eyebrow. “I can tell, you know? Why are you avoiding him?”

Doyoung weighed his options for a few moments. Should he tell Taeyong that it’s just nothing or should he tell the truth that he’s so bothered (in a good way) by the way Jaehyun says that nickname. Doyoung grimaced and shook his head, deciding to not tell Taeyong anything.

The fact that he likes being called that way is embarrassing enough to admit to himself let alone to admit it to someone else. (He doesn’t like it!!— his brain supplies)

“I’m not.” He just says plainly as he stands up, doing anything to avoid Taeyong’s piercing and judgmental eyes.

And as if the universe has heard and has summoned Jaehyun into the kitchen. In Doyoung’s horror, Jaehyun’s grinning already and he knows what Jaehyun’s up to.

“Bab—”

“I’M GONNA GO!” 

Doyoung runs with a flushed face and a confused Jaehyun behind.

Taeyong sighs, “Not avoiding him, my ass.”

-

“Baby, come here.”

Doyoung sucks in a breath in hearing Jaehyun’s deep voice. 

Doyoung turns to see Jaehyun sitting lazily at the edge of Doyoung’s bed. Doyoung shut his eyes close and inhales, calming himself down. One day he’ll make sure to bring this man down for how much he’s suffered. 

He opens it again to see Jaehyun looking at him, expecting. He taps his hand on his lap, urging him to proceed there. Doyoung feels warmth spreading from his chest up to his neck and up, up, up.

Jaehyun’s hands found its way to latch on to the small of Doyoung’s back as he sits down on Jaehyun’s other thigh, his legs between Jaehyun’s. Doyoung feels his heart throbbing, hammering against his chest. 

He resists the urge to look back where he can feel Jaehyun’s warmth radiating off him. Jaehyun shifts and shuffles Doyoung closer, flushed against his chest.

Doyoung isn’t used to this kind of Jaehyun, flirty and confident. Jaehyun usually is flirty but not this flirty. The nickname, the sitting on his lap. Doyoung wants nothing but to jump and bury his head, somewhere. 

You would think that after all those weeks of Jaehyun calling him that he’ll be used to it by now but no, it still affects him. A lot.

“H-Hey..”

Doyoung turns around when Jaehyun spoke, voice shaking. Doyoung prevented a laugh when he saw Jaehyun’s face. He places his hand on his mouth as Jaehyun’s brows knitted together, embarrassed. 

Jaehyun’s face looks constipated. Ears and cheeks blaring red, eyes unfocused and lips parted, chest heaving. Jaehyun’s nervous, he observed.

Doyoung brings his hand to touch the tip of Jaehyun’s ears, getting redder every tick of the clock. Jaehyun hisses and lowers his head, away from Doyoung’s smiling eyes.

Doyoung realized something that he wished he had earlier.

”Don’t even call me that anymore if you can’t do it.” Doyoung had a smirk plastered on his face.

Jaehyun lowers his head more, shyness visible on his eyes. He looks at Doyoung and bites the insides of his cheek. “I-It’s not that I can’t...”

Doyoung bites his lip trying to prevent his lips from tugging up further more. “Then what?” 

He’s so amused. All this time he thought Jaehyun just garnered all the confidence in the world to be able to call him that just for him to see his boyfriend crumble under his touch now. 

“Do you like it?” Jaehyun asks quietly, not more than a whisper. His eyes sparkles with something akin to hope and Doyoung doesn’t know what exactly he’s expecting him to say.

He slowly nods anyway. 

Jaehyun pouts and ducks his head down to press light kisses on Doyoung’s neck. Doyoung didn’t even bother to suppress the sigh that comes out of his mouth as he cranes his neck more so that Jaehyun’ll have more access.

“Johnny said you’ll like it.”

Ah, there it is.

Doyoung groans and pushes Jaehyun away from his neck. “I knew it.” He glares at Jaehyun who just smiles sheepishly. “And you really believed him?”

“Well, he was right, wasn’t he?”

Doyoung opens his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Does he like that cursed word that always comes out of Jaehyun’s mouth? He doesn’t know. Maybe. Probably.

Does he like Jaehyun? Duh, Yes.

“Do you like calling me that?” He asks with brows furrowed. Serious and determined to know whether Jaehyun actually likes it or was only pressured by Johnny’s words.

Jaehyun laughs before he grabs Doyoung by the waist (who lets out a yelp) pushing him flat on the mattress. He hovers above him and Doyoung takes a moment to take in how beautiful Jaehyun looks from this view. 

“I do.”

“What?”

“I do like calling you that.” 

Doyoung sighs, defeated. “Okay, keep calling me that.”

Jaehyun smiles with his dimples all in full bloom before he puts his head down connecting their lips together. 

Doyoung regrets (not really) that he let Jaehyun call him that officially now. Now he has to deal with the constant butterflies on his stomach and the rapid beating of his heart.

-

“Good morning, baby.”

Doyoung cracks his eyes open to see Jaehyun beside him, sleep still heavy on his eyelids. He groans. Damn that nickname.


End file.
